Unexpected Suprises
by capricious star
Summary: Digress, government position upturns, inventions, love, hate, the usual ...
1. The Promotion #1

The Promotion 

Prologue 

Setting: Council chamber 

"Esplin 9466, I anticipated you would've liked this advance." "Yes my Emperor, but-" "Enough chitchat, go to your station on Leera." "Yes-" "GO!" Esplin scrambled out of the room, almost knocking into another host. The emperor turned his attention to her. "Now, my little traitor, how would you like to take his position?" She gasped. "Of course my Emperor. You indeed have many virtues." He chuckled, pleased. "You choose to flatter me. But you understand you will have guards. Visser Two himself shall supervise you. No treachery." The mysterious shroud nodded and disappeared. 

Chapter One 

Marco 

Setting: A barn at the edge of a wood. 

My name is Marco. I can't tell you-oh what the heck! And all that other stuff. Anyway, we were in Cassie's barn. As usual. There was news. Erek the Chee was there with grim news (for me, at least). "So you're sure Visser Three is Visser One now?" Jake was asking. "Yes. Apparently not by his choice, though. The Council ordered it." acknowledged Erek. "And do you know who the new Visser Three is?" asked Bird-Boy. (no offense to Tobias fans) "Well," he shot a side glance at me, "it's Marco's mom." My heart stopped. "No way, you must be kidding. Your ancient memory has to be backfiring. It has to be!" I was literally shrieking. Jake patted my back. "Calm down, Marco." Rachel smirked. Cassie got up slowly. "Well, I guess we have to alert Ax now." "Yeah, and he'll be so disappointed he can't take revenge anymore on Elfangor anymore. And then, he'll-" "Marco, Marco, cool it, you're babbling." "Like always." Another smirk. "I have more news." "I don't want to hear it." Erek ignored me. "She's trying out a new Encon beam that paralyzes morphed beings. And somehow, it works." "No way, what's with the -con roots? Dracon and Encon. You know, I recall in a dream my English teacher once said-" "Marco, some of us are actually serious here. Do you realize this means that we could lose?" "No." 

Chapter Two 

Rachel 

Marco was acting like a total jerk, like always. How could he possibly joke about a thing like this? I mean, this could spell the end of the human civilization! But there he was, still making little jokes, even in the worst situations. Cassie was back with Ax. "What's new?"  "Well . . ." Erek proceeded to tell them. "But, we're doomed!"  "We're not?" All eyes turned to him. Ax looked around unhappily.  he stopped, trailing off. He shook himself again.  TSEWWW! TSEWWW! "You need say no more." concluded Marco. 

Chapter Three 

Jake 

I was worried. "Everyone, morph! Cassie, morph into an osprey! Everyone else besides Tobias, flies! Get into our feathers fast!" As soon as everyone was done, we flew out quickly. The Dracon beams were nearer and nearer. Suddenly a new sound. Like a Dracon beam, but different. TAWWWWWWW! TAWWWWWWW!  I asked.  asked Rachel. Tobias answered.  TSEWWWWWW! TAWWWWWWW! _ I cried out. Part of my tail feathers were paralyzed. I swerved now and then. After a bit more terrifying struggle, we were in the city and landed. The beams stopped.  asked Ax.  Ax jumped out. But all of a sudden . . . TAWWWWW! He was falling! Tobias swerved and caught him. __ TAWWWWW! And Tobias was hit, falling . . . _

Chapter Four 

Cassie 

Tobias was paralyzed. He lay in a heap on the ground. I looked at Jake.  I grabbed a wing. So did Jake. Rachel was anxious.  _ Rachel glowered.  said Marco. We reached the restroom and demorphed. Then we picked up Tobias. Marco said, "Is it possible that Ax might get stuck . . . in morph?"  "Well, at least that's better than what I expected." Said Jake. Marco was deep in thought. "Hey, guys, I've figured out something." "Hey, cool, let's throw a party in your honor." Shot back Rachel. Marco ignored her. "As far as we know, ex-Visser Three is the only morph-capable being, right? Since they obviously tested it on him and it obviously worked, they must have some sort of antidote, right?" I gaped at him as it began to dawn on me. "So we could get Erek to get some for us!" "Marco, you're brilliant!" Jake exclaimed. Marco smiled sheepishly. "It was nothing," he said. _

"I'm afraid that still won't work." Said Erek the next afternoon. "I mean, yes, I can get some, but only one container." "Yeah, so?" replied Rachel. "One container should be enough for both of them." Erek shifted uncomfortably. "But there's like, a special thing about them. Only one container per person, no matter what size. Even though Ax is a fly, he still needs one, at least." "What do you mean, at least." Erek shifted again. "It also depends on the degree of the burn." "Ah. But how are we supposed to get more than one, let alone two?" "Well, I'm allowed one once a month, but I need to use them all at once to cure Ax and Tobias." We all sat around, glum and depressed. Things had gone from bad to worse. 

Chapter Five 

Tobias 

I was lying in a cage in Cassie's barn. It was weird. If I wanted to thought-speak, I had to in gasps. But for anything else, well, I have to tell you. First of all, my body was out cold. But it seemed like I was nothing but a pair of eyes, which allowed me to wander around and see stuff beyond my body. Weird, huh. The others were talking about antidotes. Suddenly I had a faint impression of falling. And time froze. HELLO TOBIAS. "Oh, not this again." But to my surprise, everyone else was frozen, too. I was human. And I also saw a wavery, ghost-like Ax.  he called out. "Hey, Ax-man. Guess we're stuck here together, huh,"  I CAN HEAL YOU, BUT ON ONE CONDITION. YOU CAN NOT MORPH FOR TWO HOURS. AND I WARN YOU, ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN IN TWO HOURS' TIME. I figured that was a pretty darn obvious warning from the Ellimist, but I said, "Any other choices?" Ax nodded in my direction. YES. YOU HAVE TO GO THROUGH INTERVALS DURING TWO DAYS WHERE YOU ARE IMMOBILE AND HEALED. I WARN YOU, THE LATTER IS WISE. It seemed to me that the first one was better. Despite his warning, it seemed pretty handy compared to the second one. "We'll take the two hours." Ax looked uncertain, but didn't say anything. AS YOU WISH. And that proved to the biggest mistake in my whole life. 

To be continued . . . 

Next . . . Unexpected Suprises-The Decision #2 

E-mail? Questions? Comments? Death threats? E-mail me at: DMXT@aol 


	2. The Decision #2

Unexpected Suprises 

The Decision #2 

**Authors' note** I recommend you read #33 for a brief part of this story. I also recommend you read The Promotion #1 or else you won't understand all this babble (but it's good babble) 

Chapter One 

Tobias 

Setting: Cassie's Barn 

My name is Tobias. I can't tell you where I live or my last name because of one thing; Yeerks. Yeerks are a parasitic species. It enables them to crawl into your head and take control of your body. Total. Complete. Control. And you're reduced to a small corner of your brain just watching and screaming helplessly. 

Not a pretty sight. Anyway, I was in Cassie's barn lying there paralyzed by an Encon beam with Ax (me as a hawk and him as a fly). I was moving around, looking around the barn listlessly. Suddenly . . . 

TAWWWWWW! An Encon beam! 

TSEWWWWWW! 

"Find the bandits. I am sure the one I saw running in the field is here." I heard a woman's voice. I guess it was the new Visser Three. It was cold and hard, much like the new Visser One. 

Hork-Bajir entered the barn. A pretty Hispanic lady was with them. One of them said, "Look! That body . . . up there on the rafters . . . I am sure that one is a bandit, I've seen it around the pool a couple times." 

"Seize it." She ordered. 

I watched helplessly as I was lifted off the rafter and out the door. The fly was still there.  I strained in private thought-speak, < tell the others . . . about this . . . > 

TSEWWWWW! And I knew no more. 

Chapter Two 

Ax 

I watched helplessly as my shorm was taken away. Tobias called out a soft strained message to me.  I called back just as weakly. TSEWWWWWW! 

A Dracon beam fired. I had no doubt that they had just stunned him. They couldn't have killed him, for they did want him as a host, didn't they? They wanted his morphing power, that was all. My internal clock told me 20 minutes had passed. So this was the Ellimist's warning. What sort of game did he play anyway? I "paced" around the room listlessly, waiting for the others to return. 

"Hi Ax, Tobias. Wait a minute, where's Tobias? Ax? You there?" It was Cassie. 

She put a hand to her mouth, a human way of describing shock or amazement. 

I responded. 

"We have to warn the others quickly. I-" She headed out the door, then looked back at me. "Thank god you're stuck as a fly so people can't see you all that well." I wanted to tell her about the Ellimist's promise, but she was gone. Besides, it would've taken too long. 

I could only sigh and pace some more as I waited for her to come. 

Chapter Three 

Cassie 

I walked toward Jake's house. My mind was reeling from what Ax had told me. Oh god, Tobias is going to be infested. This is all my fault. Why couldn't I hide him better? I was stupid, stupid STUPID for thinking the Yeerks wouldn't have found him. 

I was there. I stood still for a moment and tried to regain my composure. Then I knocked. Tom opened the door. He looked a little surprised at seeing me. 

"Oh, hi, um, Cassie. Jake!" He called, "You're girlfriend is here!" 

I blushed slightly. Jake and I like each other, as in like, but I didn't think Tom knew that. 

"Huh, wha? Girlfr-oh, hi Cass." I could tell he was slightly embarrassed but didn't say anything. 

"Okay Cassie, what's up?" he said as soon as we were out of earshot. 

"Well, uh, Tobias has been taken by the Yeerks. Ax told me." 

He turned to face me, surprised. "Really? Are you sure?" I nodded. "Well then, you go get Rachel, and I'll get Marco," he said, getting all leader-like again. Not that I didn't like it, in fact I sort of "admired" him for it. 

Next stop, Rachel's house. 

Jordan opened the door. She peered at me, trying to remember my name. "Oh, hi Cassie, Rachel will be down in a sec'. Rachel!" she called. 

"What?! I'm doing my make-up homework! Tell whoever it is I don't want to be bothered." I felt sorry for busting in on her. I mean, we were all back on homework now. 

"It's Cassie!" Jordan tried again. 

"Cassie? Oh, tell her I'll be down in a sec'!" 

Jordan grinned at me. "Toldja'." But I couldn't figure out why she had said that. 

Rachel thundered down. "Hi Cassie!" To Jordan, she said, "Shoo!" Jordan made a face and ran off saying, "Mommy! Rachel said 'Shoo!' to me!" 

Now Rachel made a face. "She's such a tattletale. Plus my mom spoils her. So what can I do? But at least she's not as bad as Sarah." She paused. "So what's up?" 

"It's about Tobias." She stopped. 

"You said To-bi-as right? Not Toby?" 

"Yes, T-o-b-i-a-s. The one in our gang?" 

"So what about him?" she kept her voice carefully calm. 

"He's been taken by the Yeerks. He's probably infested by now." 

"WHAT?" she screeched. "Why did you tell me this NOW?" 

I shrugged helplessly. "I just found out, and then I told Jake, who's getting Marco." Rachel rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

Chapter Four 

Jake 

I was on my way to Marco's house to tell him about Tobias. I hoped his Dad wasn't home 

So much for high hopes. He was. 

"Hi Jake," Marco said. His dad looked up startled, then looked down back at his newspaper and mumbled, "Hi Jake. Haven't seen you around lately." 

"Yeah, well, I was busy." 

"Kids are always busy these days." I looked at Marco. 

"Bye Dad, I'm going with Jake. Don't worry, I'm not doing anything dangerous, I have the keys," he took a breath and rolled his eyes, "and everything else . . . " 

"Will you be home in time for dinner?" Marco shut the door. 

"I swear, he's killing me these days." He tried to smile and said, "So what's up, o fearless leader?" 

"Well, Tobias's been taken by the Yeerks, and-" 

"No kidding? Bird-boy's finally gotten himself taken? I knew-" 

"MARCO. Let's head to the barn." 

"All right, whatever you say." He saluted me. "General Jake. I like that." 

"You know, you're just as bad as Ax sometimes." He grinned. 

"At least I don't call you 'Prince' and say one or two of YOUR hours or minutes or days or whatever . . . " he said, trailing off. 

We reached the barn. 

Chapter Five 

Marco 

We were at the barn. Everybody. Except for Bird-boy, of course. 

"So what do we do?" demanded Rachel. 

"Must we do anything, Xena? I'd much rather watch you rant on and on like this." I said, smiling. 

"Marco, I'm warning you . . ." she threatened. 

"No, no," I cowered in mock fear. 

"Well," said Jake. "I guess we have to go down to the Yee-" 

"Oh, no, don't you say that Jake. Don't say we have to go down to the Yeerk pool." 

The Yeerk pool. The last place I wanted to go. 

The screams, the shouts, the begs. Furthermore, a less obvious reason: my mother probably would be there. 

My mother. The new Visser Three. 

"Let's do it!" 

"We're doomed . . ." 

We were all down there, flies. The BioGleeter was broken down for repairs, so instead there were two Hork-Bajir guards posted there. Ax had wanted to go, but obviously he had to stay back there. I envied him for it. 

We found a spot to demorph. Then we all charged out, battle morphs. 

And then I saw her. 

My mother. 

Visser Three. 

She was just as beautiful as ever, but in her eyes there was a ruthless fierce intensity, which scared me. 

Really. Scared. Me. 

She's a Yeerk now, I reminded myself. But that still didn't help. Mom, Mom, I wanted to scream, Do you remember me? You did in that Leera place, but you forgot in our trick about the Hork-Bajir. What about now? Now? Do you still remember me? Me? Marco? Your son? Do you still think about me? But of course, I couldn't say that. 

But somehow, this time had more effect on me than before. I wanted to turn and run, run home and cry like a baby into my pillow. 

And I did. Me, Marco, the one who swore never to let anybody pity me and everything, went home. 

In gorilla morph. 

To be continued . . . 

Next book: Unexpected Suprises-The Choice #3 

Comments? Reviews? Death Threats? E-mail em' all to me at DMXT@aol.com 


	3. The Choice #3

Unexpected Suprises 

The Choice #3 

**Author's Note** I really really think you should read the first two before this one and #33. Thank you. 

Chapter One 

Ax 

My name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. Brother of great War-Prince Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul. I can not tell you where my meadow or scoop is, because of one thing; Yeerks. They are the ruthless marauders if the galaxy. The Yeerks are a parasite species. This enables them to crawl into a species' head through the ear canal and take complete control. The host, which we call a Controller, has no control over itself. It can only watch in a small corner of its mind. We Andalites are the only ones who resist it. 

I suppose I should tell you know that I am an Andalite. The only one on this planet, of course, aside from the Abomination, as we Andalites call him. The Abomination. The only Andalite-Controller in the whole universe. I hope there shall never be more. I am sworn to kill him to avenge my brother's death. He murdered him. Visser One, the Abomination, morphed into a viscous creature and ate him, literally. Or so the humans tell me. 

The humans are a group of five that were given the morphing power on my brother's Elfangor's deathbed. Together we fight the Yeerks. 

Right now, I was still paralyzed as a fly lying on a rafter. The others had gone on the mission to rescue my shorm, Tobias who was taken. It is only ironic that both of us, shorms, were both paralyzed. But he was taken and I was not. I can only hope they have rescued him. My internal clock told me that there was still about one hour to go until we were free. All part of the Ellimist's deal. 

"Ax! You still here?" said Cassie. She was with the others. 

They all looked down, a human expression of defeat sometimes. Of course, it has many meanings, like all of them. It can also mean sad or depressed. You must have a very intellectual mind to comprehend it, if you are another species. In this case, it meant defeat. 

"No, Ax, but we tried . . ." that was human Rachel. I think she has affection for Tobias. "But at least he wasn't infested yet. I don't know why, but they're hesitating." She managed a weak half-smile in an effort to be cheerful. 

"Plus Marco, he, well, uh . . . remember Cassie? He did the same thing." 

"Well." That was Cassie. I believe she was trying to start conversation. 

"I guess we'd better go." 

"Yeah." 

"Uh-huh." 

They turned and left. 

I felt bad about it. Our force was reduced from six to five to two. I had little hope that Tobias was saved. 

Chapter Two 

Marco 

It felt SO good to be a normal kid again (that, by the way does NOT mean baby goat). I relaxed on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I had finished all my make-up homework and half of my report that was due tomorrow. I would finish the other half on the bus tomorrow. I mean, old habits are hard to break. At least I didn't write babble like I usually did. 

I wondered what the others were doing at the moment. Probably on some suicide mission, though. Although I felt a little guilty for not helping out, I mean, what the heck! All I needed were some margaritas, I thought. 

The next morning I sat with Jake, although we didn't say much. It pretty much went like this: 

"Hi." Me. 

"Hi." Jake. 

Silence. 

"So, you didn't finish your report?" Jake, obviously. 

"Nah. Why would've I?" 

"Don't know. Guess you might've changed." 

Total silence. 

"You might come back to our little group?" 

"Well . . . no." 

"I'll just tell you what I told Cass-Cassandra," he said, disguising her name. Partly. "Don't use the-the gift. You'll be tempted, but don't. As long as you're not an Anim-member, don't." 

"Okay. Hmm. Are you sure?" 

"Yeah." 

"Are you sure there's no possibility." 

"Nah, I don't want to face any life-threat thing. The only anxiety I should be getting is from almost losing to you on Doom and from my dad bugging me." 

"Mm-hm." That was all. 

For the rest of the day, I avoided the whole gang, although Jake almost talked to me once. It was me who turned away. 

I started talking to this guy named Brian. I had suspicions he was a controller, but I thought to myself, "Shut up Marco. If you're normal, you won't know anything." I just decided to be cautious around him. 

Chapter Three 

Jake 

I tried to talk to Marco again about his leaving, but he turned away. Cassie said she'd talk to him. I hoped she'd be more convincing than I'd been. I was really pathetic this morning on the bus. REALLY pathetic. First, she had been in a situation like this before. Second, she, well, was just better at this than I was. 

"Well?" demanded Rachel over the phone later. 

"Well what?" 

"You know, about the disappearance or our-our thing." 

"Ah. Cassie's going to talk to the pacifist of war, you know?" 

"Okay. What for?" 

"To find more details about our "thing" because our other supplier isn't posted there, but he is." I managed to say with difficulty. 

"Okay. Bye." 

"Bye." 

Chapter Four 

Cassie 

I had a big job to do. After the animals and my homework were taken care of, I had to talk to Marco. After school I had already talked to Mr. Tidwell, the peace Yeerk. He gave me details. His advice was, "Strike on Tuesday. That's when another member will be sworn in. Don't break them, because the Yeerk that is infesting her is a peace Yeerk. Guards will be thin. I will be there. I will do as much in my power to help you. Your bird is in a wired cage with a bomb that will explode if anyone touches it. Just disconnect the blue wire and you are safe. 

"Make sure to have someone to guard the entrance after you get in. It is fairly easy to break through." 

"Isn't he paralyzed?" I had asked. 

"Apparently not. After about roughly one hour and a half, he was free. Visser Three has fed the scientists to the Taxxons and has new ones trying to figure it out." 

"Okay, thanks." 

"Anytime." 

Now I had to tell Jake. I called him and told him the details. He said he would alert the others. But then he quickly corrected himself and said Rachel. 

I was just finishing my last "patient," a raccoon with a broken arm, an Andalite trotted in. 

"AX!!!!" I exclaimed. 

"Oookay. I suppose that goes for Tobias too?" 

I told him the details. He nodded. "Ax, I think you should morph into a fly again, cuz' if my dad gets in here you won't have enough time to demorph. Plus, you can't morph an animal because then I can't fill out your problem except for the fact you have rabies. And then you would get an injection and then-" I sighed. "Never mind. I'm going to Marco's." 

"Okay." 

Marco opened the door. For a split second, I know it's crazy, but I sort of envied him. He was just so relaxed and casual, but just a bit startled at the sight of me. 

"Oh, hi Cassie." 

"Hi." 

We went to his room. It was messy. "Okay Marco," I started. "I know you know what I'm trying to do. But relax. I was in your position, okay? I know what it feels like. Bliss, right?" He nodded slowly. "I know probably the reasons we ran away were different, but it was because we were both sick and tired to death of fighting the Yeerks. Correct?" I hated to acknowledge this, but I sounded slightly like my mother. "Anyway, the problem is we need you." I took a deep breath. He looked surprised. "We need you to distract us from everything. I know your probably thinking, who's there to distract me? But that's life, I guess. It was fate that got us stuck here. I always think, why me? Why did I get stuck as an Animorph? Why couldn't five others? 

"But they didn't. I did. So I have to face the facts. It's okay to take a break once in a while. I mean, nobody can handle all that pressure. We need you to distract Jake, who's probably going to have prematurely white hair if you don't intervene. You're the one who can see the point right away. And you don't need your own wit as much as we do, but that's because you're you. You have that natural talent to do that. 

"I know I'm probably sounding like a teacher or whatever. Just remember, we're there. But it's not like there's anyone else, although that's probably all our fantasies," I smiled sadly. He smiled back. "Sometimes I feel like I want to burst out to the whole world at the mall about everything, have them all use the blue box so they can take my place. And I wouldn't care. Not at all." He said in a cold, relentless, voice. 

"Just let me know by tomorrow, 'kay?" 

" 'Kay." 

Chapter Five 

Marco 

I wasn't exactly sure what to do. They need me, the angelic part of me was saying. NO THEY DO NOT, the devilish part was saying. 

Yes they do. Earth depends on you, too. 

NO THEY DO NOT. MILLIONS OF PEOPLE PROBABLY NEED YOUR TALENT. WHY NOT SET UP A LAUGHTER CLINIC INSTEAD? 

Okay, when my devilish side starts to joke, I listened to my angelic side. I would tell Cassie tomorrow. 

The next day, when I saw her talking to Rachel, I pulled her aside and whispered, "I will," the two fatal two words and left immediately. I didn't want to have to reconsider it. I wouldn't be able to withstand any argument. 

WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? Accused my devilish side. Saving the world, defended my angelic side. AND SO WHAT? WHAT ABOUT SAVING MONEY? AND ME? HEY, I'M ON A DEADLINE HERE. I clutched my head in my hands.  I screamed. Silence. Ah, so good. I needed it. 

Chapter Six 

Jake 

I could barely believe Cassie and Rachel when they told me that Marco was back. "Thank you!" I said, and I kissed her. "It was nothing," she said, blushing slightly. 

After school, we all went to Cass's barn. I noticed that Rachel was sort of wary towards Marco, and they fought three times as much. I swear, Rachel was so viscous that for a split second even Marco ran out of comebacks, but then he popped a lame one. 

"Hey! Where's Ax!" exclaimed Cassie. 

"Oh god, not another one," wailed Marco. 

But Ax was nowhere to be seen 

Chapter Seven 

Ax 

I screamed as Crayak appeared. HAHAHAHAHA. ANDALITE, I SEE? THE ARROGANT SPECIES. AM I RIGHT? HAHAHA. 

I cried. 

WHAT DO I WANT? HAHAHAHA. ALL SO PITIFUL, EH? WHAT I WANT IS, he paused, I WANT YOU TO FIGHT WITH ME! HAHAHA. 

More laughter. NEVER TOO MUCH ARROGANCE, RIGHT AXIMILI? OR SHOULD I SAY, AX-MAN? THE ONE WHO IS OVERPOWERED BY FOOD? That hurt my pride. No Andalite ever likes being laughed at. 

I defended. 

Laughter. When he sobered, he simply ordered the Drode to take me away. He showed me to a bare cell with some water. The Drode pressed a button and a pitiful patch of grass appeared. "What you need to survive, Andalite." The Drode said, laughing his laugh. I was angry.  I swung my tail blade. Except at that very moment bars appeared, separating us.  I cried. The Drode cackled again. A gas filled the cell, and I knew no more. 

To be continued . . . 

The next on, Unexpected Promises-The Rescue #4 

Comments, questions, reviews, death threats? E-mail em' all to me at DMXT@aol.com *smirk* 


	4. The Rescue #4

Unexpected Suprises 

The Rescue #4

Chapter One 

Jake

I was devastated. What were we going to do? Ax and Tobias were really important to our group. Ax knew a lot about technology, and Tobias could fly around and spy for us not as noticed as Ax. But, no offense to all the others; they were all important in their own way.

"Damn!" I cursed. I didn't cuss often, but right now . . . well. . . 

Today was Tuesday. Time to rescue Tobias. We were in Cassie's barn. 

"So, fearless leader, how do we do it?" asked Marco. 

Cassie said, "We could bombard in and look for Tobias's cage." 

I waited, listening to their suggestions, thinking of a way, just waiting for someone to suggest it so I won't be the bad guy. Like last time, when we put Tobias for the AMR (Anti-Morphing Ray), I had been waiting for him to suggest it or something else. I dunno why, but it's easy to play people off each other. 

"Well, why don't we have Jake and Rachel stay behind to guard since they have most of the firepower, and we'll look for the room, then Jake and Rachel come in with us and then they guard the door, like Mr. Tidwell said." Suggested Cassie. 

"Okay," I said, nodding my head, "any other suggestions?" 

Marco raised his hand. 

"Yes Marco?" 

"We could always do Plan B: stay home, watch TV and eat potato chips." 

"I'll take that as a no." 

"Let's do it!" 

"We're doomed . . ." 

"All right, let's move it, people!" 

"And now he starts sounding like a movie director . . ." Marco threw his hands up, "what has the world come to now?" 

I hated the Yeerk pool. But we had to do it. 

Chapter Two 

Marco 

I hated the Yeerk pool. If you've never been there, don't even imagine it. It's just plain freakin' awful. People screaming, struggling, then standing up perfectly calm as ever as the Yeerk takes control. The cries, the begs and the shouts. It's almost too much. 

We were in battle morphs. Me as a gorilla as always, Jake as a tiger, Rachel as a grizzly, Cassie as a wolf. We were lacking a red-tailed hawk and an Andalite. 

We were going to get the hawk now, but the Andalite? We don't know. 

"RRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!" I'm telling you, you do not ever want to hear an angry tiger, let alone face one. Human-Controllers were scattering everywhere. Sorta like when you're sprayin' ant killer on some freakin' ants and they're runnin' back an' forth. 

"GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" That was Rachel. She was tossing Hork-Bajir left and right. 

And there he was. Visser Three. My mother. I wasn't going to chicken out this time. No. I looked away. Then I noticed Cassie running off toward a door. I followed her.  They looked toward the opposite direction.  I said when they looked my direction. They came. 

I punched the door. It opened easily. 

There were so many wires! All in a thick tangle surrounding a cage, where Tobias was.  Cassie called.  He started beating his wings against the cages. 

I nodded toward the cage. She nodded.  I carefully plucked it. Suddenly, the door fell. Tobias flew out. 

He said. 

And we went. 

Jake and Rachel hurried along with us and we quickly escaped. Then we demorphed. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Yes?" 

"Yes?" 

Chapter Three 

Ax 

I was in a cell. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, I was released. I was half-starved, for the patch of grass did not do much good. The water was also filthy. 

AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. TELL ME ANDALITE, HOW ARROGANT ARE YOU NOW? 

All of a sudden I was in front of him again.  I said, seething with anger, barely controlling myself. 

AH. NOW YOU WANT TO KNOW. PITIFUL CREATURE. IF ONLY I COULD DESTROY YOU ALL. He thought, or what appeared to pass as Crayak thinking. WONDERFUL! I KNOW WHERE TO SEND MY NEW CREATURES. YOUR HOME WORLD. LIKE THE HOWLERS, BUT STRONGER. AND THEIR MINDS ARE INFILITRABLE! HAHAHAHA! He glared at me. 

I WENT TO ALL THAT WORK BECAUSE OF YOU. YOU DESTROYED MY HOWLERS! YOU INFILITRATED THEIR MINDS! AND BECAUSE OF YOU, THEY STOPPED DESTROYING! THEY KISSED THEIR NEXT VICTIMS! BECAUSE OF YOU! BUT NOW, THESE CREATURES ARE INVINCIBLE! AND NOW, PITIFUL CREATURE, I CHALLENGE YOU TO FIGHT ONE. 

A bizzare creature appeared. It had two eyes in front and one in back. It had black skin lacerated with red, much like the Howlers. Everything was the same, except it had armor. Not because their torso was weak, but just for extra strength. These shields, I recognized them! They were a top secret in the Andalite military. These shields were not only awfully strong, but they repelled shredders and Dracon beams. Also, if any advancing creatures were pummeling to the wearer, the armor would repel them. 

I demanded. 

HAHAHA. PITIFUL CREATURE. PITIFUL SPECIES. DO YOU THINK I AM NOT CONVINCING ENOUGH? TO DUPLICATE IT IS AN EASY MATTER! IF ONLY THE OTHERS COULD SEE THIS . . . he sighed, lost in his own thoughts. I remembered that Crayak was banished from another dimension. I shuddered to think of a whole species of his type. 

He snapped back. FIGHT! To my surprise, a tail grew from the creature's back. An Andalite tail!  I said in Galard. 

NO, I HAVE NOT. LOOK CLOSER, PITIFUL ANDALITE. IT IS MUCH STRONGER AND SWIFTER. MORE MUSCLE. DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT, ANDALITE? THE ARROGANT MEDDLING LORDS OF THE GALAXY WILL NEVER REALLY BE DOMINANT. AT YOUR PEAK YOU WILL GIVE WAY. ISN'T THAT RIGHT, ANDALITE? 

I had no answer to that. It was true. We had given the Yeerks technology. Now, they endangered every species in the galaxy. THAT IS RIGHT, ANDALITE. NOW YOU FEEL GUILT. NOW. TOO LATE, ISN'T IT? 

I pleaded. OH? YOUR VERY BROTHER, YOUR IDOL, GREAT WAR-PRINCE ELFANGOR, he jeered, sneering, BROKE IT! IF HE CAN, WHAT ABOUT OTHERS? YOU KNOW ABOUT TRAITORS, AXIMILI-ESGARROUTH-ISTHILL. YOU KNOW. 

But the creature now lunged at me! I dodged aside, as he turned, I saw an opening in the armor in the creature's back. I striked! Yes! A hit! The creature struck back. I parried and blocked it! FWAPP! He struck again! I parried, but barely. I struck again. FWAPP! Another hit. But to my surprise, the skin fell off and a new layer appeared. I was shocked. 

HAHAHA. HAD ENOUGH, PITIFUL CREATURE? 

We fought some more. But I was losing. If I kept on going, I would die. And that couldn't happen. And as much as it hurt my pride, I called,  The creature disappeared. SO YOU WILL JOIN ME? I had no choice; he could call that creature again and finish me off. I was weak, and bleeding in many places.  The Drode appeared. 

TEND TO HIM. The Drode led me off to a room. He bandaged my wounds. I looked around and saw many different species, frozen in tubes. Some were mythical in Andalite folklore. Some were also unknown to me.  I asked as The Drode led me off. He cackled gleefully. "Those? Those are souvenirs of the species Crayak has destroyed.  The Drode cackled again.  I shivered. 

Chapter Four 

Cassie 

We had a sort of "party" in honor of Tobias. It sounds weird, but we were all happy that our secret had been saved. Corny, but fun. I mean 5 mini-cupcakes sort of thing. We saved the sixth one for Ax. Jake kept it. He promised that he wouldn't let Tom eat it. We all knew he was a Controller, but he might've done something like that just to vex Jake so he could keep his "cover." 

HELLO. We all groaned. The Ellimist was here. "What do you want NOW?" asked Marco. I HAVE JUST COME TO TELL YOU THAT WHERE YOUR FRIEND AXIMILI IS. 

"Really?" Jake asked. "Where is he?" 

HE IS WITH CRAYAK. 

"WHAT?" 

CRAYAK. I HAVE DISABLED HIM TEMPORARILY. DO YOU WISH TO SEE HIM? 

"I think we should. It's probably our only chance to rescue Ax." Said Jake. 

"Let's do it!" 

"We're doomed . . ." 

Chapter Five 

Rachel 

ALRIGHT. We were in Crayak's lair. He was there, suspended in air. (when Crayak and Ellimist are together, Crayak will talk like *THIS*) *YOU!* he shouted. 

Ax was there, like he was frozen. DON'T WORRY, WHEN YOU BRING AX TO YOUR WORLD, HE WILL DE-FREEZE. "How do we do that?" I asked. YOU MUST FIND AN EXIT WITHOUT BUMPING INTO A CONTOR. "What's a Contor?" asked Cassie. 

IT IS A NEW SPECIES THAT CRAYAK HAS CREATED.  Tobias said. 

"This should be easy," grumbled Marco. 

"How do we get Ax to come with us?" 

YOU SHOULD CARRY HIM. 

"Easier an' easier." 

Suddenly something appeared. It was like a Howler, but different. It had armor on. It also had an extra eye on the back. All of a sudden a tail grew out of its back. 

"Whoa!" exclaimed Marco. 

"Is that an Andalite tail or something?" asked Jake. 

*YES * The Ellimist vanished. 

*THIS IS MY RECENT CREATION, CALLED THE CONDOR. THEY ARE INVINCIBLE! * 

"What has the world come to now . . ." 

We morphed. Suprisingly, the Contor did not attack, just looked at us. It was as if he was sizing us up. Then he lunged and striked. It missed me by a millimeter. Jake realized that it had a weakness. 

YOU DISCOVERED THEIR WEAKNESS! IMPOSSIBLE! Raged Crayak. 

I said. 

The Contor was lunging. I hadn't noticed him while I was talking to Crayak. 

It came closer. I was paralyzed by fear. Another one appeared. He came from behind. More, more! I was surrounded. Everywhere, everyone was fighting and dodging. All of a sudden their hands became metal claws. One Contor was trying to scratch me. I heard something, as I twisted around to see, I saw a tail blade. My neck was exposed. 

Only one would get me. And it would be fatal. 

To be Continued . . . 

Look for the next one, Unexpected Suprises-The Sario Rip #5 

E-mail? Death Threats? Comments? Reviews? E-mail em' all to me at DMXT@aol.com 


	5. The Sario Rip #5

Unexpected Suprises 

The Sario Rip #5 

*Author's note* I really think you should read #33 first. 

Chapter One 

Ax 

I felt awful as I was frozen and watched my friends morph. I couldn't help them. Not at all. And they also had to carry me. 

Marco looked at me and Tobias, puzzled. {Which one is Ax?} he said, since Tobias had morphed me. He had acquired me before (#33) {The one on the right,} said Tobias. Marco lifted me up with his gorilla hands. {Guys,} Jake said, {since Marco is holding Ax, somebody should fight along with him, like a bodyguard or something. He can't defend himself.} 

{Bull,} said Marco. 

{I will,} said Cassie. 

The fight began. Basically all we were doing was running and dodging so it wasn't exactly a "fight." 

We ran. Dodged. It was impossible to strike from behind because they also had an eye on the back. 

Rachel was surrounded. All the others rushed to help her. But Cassie, Marco and I could only hope she was safe and dodge some more. 

Chapter Two 

Rachel 

The others were coming. But I had two things coming at me. #1: a tail blade; #2: a claw. I decided to face the claw and sort of did a grizzly bear duck to at least try and avoid the blade. 

*OWWWWWWWWWWWW* cried a Contor. I didn't look, but I felt some of the Contor drawing away. The tip of the tail raked my head, but lightly. Only a small cut. Nothing painful. A lumbered away as fast as possible. Two came chasing me. 

An idea occurred to me. {Hey guys,} I yelled as I ran, {we should morph birds of prey so we can go faster. Tobias and l will morph Hork-Bajir so we can hold Ax and run.} 

{Oh my,} commented Marco, {she's become Jake the II. Ax, you can now dub her, "Prince Rachel." Or do you have "Princesses" in the military? No, wait, she's too fragile to be a princess.} 

{Shut up, Marco.} I snarled, {we're saving your lives here.} 

{I'll provide a distraction,} said Jake. {Cassie and I will protect them while Marco morphs, then Cassie will morph. You two, back into the corner where we'll be and then, one by one, you'll morph to Hork-Bajir. One of you can protect me when I morph.} 

{But Jake,} protested Cassie, {you could get killed. Birds of prey aren't much help besides giving people cuts and raking out eyes. } 

{I'll have either Tobias or Rachel,} he told her. 

{Both,} I said. 

{People, people, let's do this! Come on!} rushed Jake. 

{Steven Spielburg,} said Marco. 

We morphed. We barely made it, too. Jake almost got bombarded by a Contor. Then, Marco raked out a Contor's eye. 

{Yes, yes!} Marco gloated. 

{What's all the fuss Marco? He's still got two eyes left.} 

{I got the back eye!} 

It dawned on me. {We can strike him on the back now!} 

Quickly the others started raking out the back eyes. Then some of the front. Until one was completely blinded. Then something amazing happened. 

A fellow Contor dug out one of his own remaining two eyes and handed it to the injured fellow. 

Cassie snatched it up before it got to the injured Contor. 

*NOOOOOOO!* he cried. 

Chapter Three 

Marco 

{Oh, man, this is WAY better than Doom!} I shouted as I raked out another eye. 

{Plus you don't pay,} said Jake. 

{Pennypincher,} I said back. {But I mean, this is LIVE action, baby! Get with it!} I said in a hippie style. 

{What are you, from the 60's or something?} asked Rachel. 

{Whatever,} I said in a girlie voice, you know, those fashion freaks? Even though they ARE incredibly cute, you know. 

{Crap!} I said as I missed another eye. 

Three were blinded, four to go. Then only one eye was left. 

Cassie got the remaining one. Jake joined us. Rachel carried Ax, while Tobias sort of "guarded" her, know what I'm sayin'? He made sure no Contor jumped out. Jake was in back, Cassie in front, me just kinda circlin' around, watching. 

Two were strolling down a corridor. I got a back eye. Cassie got another one. 

I raked one Contor's eye sideways. But then I realized I'd actually gotten two! {Guys! Rake them sideways, you know, on the face, it gets two! That phrase, "kill two birds with one stone or rock or whatever."} 

Cassie got the other one. Then we saw something extremely funny. The blinded Contor rushed into the other ones and they fought each other, each thinking it was us. They finished up all wounded and dazed, mostly killed. Only two were alive. 

Tobias finished them with two quick swipes of his arm. 

We eventually found a way out. {YES!} I cried, {FRESH AIR! AFTER SO LONG!} 

{It was already "fresh" in there,} pointed out Rachel. 

{Yeah, but I have to have SOMETHING to gloat about, don't I?} 

{Why don't you gloat about saving Tobias?} She smiled a Hork-Bajir smile. 

{Mmmua!} I said, making "kissy" noises, you know. 

{Marco! Cut the crap!} 

{Oooooo, Mommy, Rachel said a BAD word,} I said to Jake. 

YOU! Cried Crayak. MAY THEE LAND SUSPICIONS IN THY NEXT EVENT, MAY THEE BE TRAITORS, SWORN IN BLOOD. He chanted. 

{What did he just say?} I asked. 

{I think he just laid a curse on us.} said Cassie. 

{Oh. What did it mean?} 

{I don't understand Shakespearean stuff that well . . . like something about landing suspicions in our next event, and being traitors, and "sworn in blood" means sort of like swearing on the bible that it'll happen or something . . .} 

{Okay. So we're now officially traitors. Whatever.} 

The surroundings whirled. 

We were in Cassie's barn. 

Chapter Four 

Cassie 

We were in the barn. YOU HAVE SUCCEEDED, the Ellimist said. {Yeah. Whoopee!} hooted Marco. Ax was now moving around, twitching his tail and moving his stalk eyes to make sure they still worked. 

{Quit it Ax,} complained Marco, {you're being annoying. Which is SO supposed to be MY job.} 

{Bad boy. No wonder you're going to flunk English.} said Rachel. 

{Bull. I am NOT going to flunk, because I just turned in an A+ quality assignment so I will pass. Humph.} 

ANYWAY, I STILL MUST TELL YOU SOMETHING. 

{You're sending us to a condo in Maui with hot and hotter running babes?} 

NO. I SIMPLY MUST TELL YOU THAT YOU HAVE ANOTHER SITUATION COMING UP. WHAT IT IS, I DO NOT KNOW. BUT IT WILL UTILIZE CRAYAK'S CURSE . . . and then he disappeared. 

{Oh, great. "Utilize Crayak's curse,"} said Marco on a high-pitched voice. 

{Shut up, Marco.} said Rachel 

{Give me one good reason and I will for one-tenth of a milli-second.} 

{Uh-huh. Like that'll do us a whole world of good.} 

We demorphed. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see what Crayak has in store for us," Jake said tiredly. 

"Yup," I said. 

Chapter Five 

Rachel 

We went to school. The usual. Except for the fact I actually finished the homework. 

The Chee had covered for us. So we just thanked them and met at Cassie's barn. 

"Erek told us about another crash landing, except this time at Lucky's." said Jake. 

"Lucky's? What, are they trying out another new spaceship again?" asked Marco. 

"I don't know, but we should check it out. 7:00 PM, 'kay?" 

"Let's do it!" I said. I saw a grin spread on the others' faces. (except for Ax's, of course) 

"We're doomed . . ." moaned Marco. 

We met in front of the school at 7:00 PM. The Chee would cover for us again. Then we morphed flies, like the last time this had happened. 

{Man, I have a really, really, really bad feeling about this.} commented Marco. 

{Don't you always?} I said. 

{Yeah, but it's different this time . . . really REALLY bad, worse than when we NORMALLY go on a suicide mission.} 

{Oh, wow. What, you're all of a sudden psychic or something?} 

{Guys, please.} said Jake. 

{Whatever,} we said at the same time. 

We all started laughing. 

We reached the site of the crash. They had been testing out some ship that looked like a loooooooong dagger. Whew! It must've been at least 300 feet long! It wasn't all that tall, though. 

Screens blocked any side view. But Chapman wasn't directing it this time; it was this Hispanic lady. 

Marco's mom. 

Chapter Six 

Tobias 

{Your mom, Marco.} breathed Cassie. 

{Yeah. Whatever. The new Visser Three, so you have to expect that.} 

Marco said it in a flat, cold, emotionless voice. I guess he was covering up his emotions. 

{We don't have to do this if you don't want to, Marco.} said Jake softly. 

{Bull! I hate sympathy! Besides, I don't give a DAMN about it,} shrieked Marco. 

{Okay, calm down, just a suggestion.} 

We demorphed. Then we crept up to the crashed fighter and got in stealthily. We morphed flies again. 

Gedd-Controllers were running around and grunting orders to each other. Some human-Controllers were overseeing it. 

{Galard,} said Ax. 

{WE KNOW,} we all said stimulatouesly. Not that we understood it. 

Ax led the way. He led us to the control room. Nobody was there. {All the better,}I said. 

We demorphed and shut the door. Ax started the ship. 

"Open up you fools! Don't fly it!" Controllers pounded the door. 

The faint hum rose louder. There were no more noises. 

{That's good,} I said. 

"Yeah," sighed Rachel, and smiled at me. 

I smiled back. 

"No comment," said Marco. 

"Good. You finally learned." 

"Not at all." 

{Somebody, please take control of the weapons station and the on-screen viewing station. The rest of you please scout the windows.} 

Marco jumped to the weapons station. Jake took over the on-screen viewing station. 

{If you receive any signals, just tell me and push the green button. Marco, you see that circle? That is-} 

"I know, I know, I've played games like this before." Then he muttered, "First Jake the II and now Jake the III. Plus Jake himself has turned into Steven Spielburg." 

"Marco. I heard that," said Jake. "Me too," added Rachel. 

"Oh my! Pity me PLEASE!" Marco cried in mock horror. 

"Can I try on the weapons now?" he asked a while later. 

"Marco . . ." said Jake a little uneasily. "I'd rather you didn't." 

"I'd rather? I'D RATHER? Oh man, Jake, you should fall asleep more often in English . . . your starting to sound like a teacher!" 

Chapter Seven 

Jake 

I was uneasy. Last time this had happened, we had made a sario rip and I was the only person . . . well, never mind. I shook that thought from my head. 

Marco fired. 

WHOOSH! 

And we were standing in some raggedy camp. Wearing some sort of blue uniform. 

"Guys . . ." said Tobias uneasily. He was human again! So was Ax. 

"Ax? You have any suspicions that something is erased? That somebody's not here? I know we're in a sario rip." I said. 

He stared at me. "No. Nooo," he said earnestly. "We are all here. You are referring to last time? Referrrrrrrring. Fur. Ing." 

"Yeah." 

"Do not worry. We are all here." 

" 'Kay . . ." 

"What do you mean, 'sario r-' " 

"SPIES!" someone hissed. He was dressed in a red uniform. 

"Guys?" said Rachel uneasily. 

"Yeah?" 

"I think . . . do you think that . . . we're in the middle of . . ." 

"Middle of? Oh yeah, definitely. The middle of the Civil War. And this, my friends," Marco made a sweeping motion at the camp, "is the Confederacy. WE," he referred to what we were wearing, "are Yankees. And this is Crayak's curse." 

"Oh, god," gasped Cassie. 

To Be Continued . . . 

Look for the next one, Unexpected Surprises #6 The Escape 

E-mail? Death Threats? Reviews? Comments? E-mail em' all to me at DMXT@aol.com 


	6. The Unlikely #6

Unexpected Suprises 

The Unlikely #6 

**Author's Note** If you're one of those people who like slower-moving plots, this is for you. I mean, only two major events happen! It is an "action-fic" though. And again, you'll understand it better if you read the ones before it. Also, if you are offended by talk of slavery, racial talk, or the Civil War, this isn't for you. 

Chapter One 

Ax 

"What is the Civil War?" I asked. 

"The Civil War was when the North part of the United States and the South part fought against each other. The South wanted to fight to form their own country called the Confederacy of the United States of America, or something like that. I'm not too big on history." Answered Cassie. 

"Why were they fighting? " I wondered again. Why would any country fight each other? 

"Because of slavery." 

"Slavery? What is Slavery? " 

"SLAVERY," responded Marco, "is when you own somethin', work it to death, give it barely any clothes, food, and shelter, and that "it" happens to be black people." 

"Black? " 

"African people." Cut in Cassie. 

"Ah. Africa. I have read about that in-" 

"The Guinness Book of World Records. WE KNOW." They all chimed together. 

"Spies!!!" someone hissed. 

"Wha-?" said Tobias. 

A lean man missing an arm, a body part, pointed a gnarled finger at us and said again, "Spies! Yankees!" 

"We are in BIG trouble," said Marco. 

"SPIES! SPIES!" the man called again, frantically. 

He set the whole camp in uproar. They came charging at us, waving guns. A few shots whizzed right pass me. 

"Guys?" said Marco, "I'm thinking we should RUN!!!" We tore off fast. 

"OW!" cried Rachel. A bullet had gone into her arm. 

"RACHEL!" Tobias and Cassie cried. 

"I'm okay," she said, "I hope this doesn't transfer back later." 

"Yeah," said Tobias. 

Finally we were able to find shelter. We sat down under a grove of trees. "Boy," said Rachel, "Crayak's curse REALLY came true, huh. We ARE sort of 'traitors,' considering the fact that we're 'Yankees.' I mean, how're we supposed to get out if this?" 

"I think," I said quietly, "we must find the ship again, or we must destroy ourselves." I glanced at Prince Jake. He had been in a situation like this before. 

"Yeah. Ax has a point, you know. I think it's the ship that caused this. And, since we're in a sario rip, there are two versions of us. Two Marcos, two Rachels, two Tobiases, two Cassies, two Axes, and so forth. If we don't get back, the two Cassies, for example, would exhilarate themselves. And, um, Ax, what time was it when we were just in the sario rip?" asked Prince Jake. He glanced back at me. 

"It was about 8:37 PM, Prince Jake." 

"Don't call me Prince." 

"Yes Prince Jake." 

Marco smirked at me. "What?" I asked innocently. "Nothin.' " 

He threw up his hands. "Here's the trouble. We have to find the ship somewhere here or anywhere in a day or we're blasted to bits. Our other choice is to commit suicide or homicide or whatever. I mean, really! How are we supposed to do this?" 

Rachel smiled sweetly at him. "Of course, Marco, there IS the choice of homicide. I would gladly morph to grizzly to annihilate you." 

Marco looked up at the sky. "Plus I'm stuck with some murderous bloodthirsty physco. Lord in the Heavens, please help me! But not that I'm religious or anything, but help anyway!" 

"Come on guys," said Prince Jake tiredly, "let's find the ship. If it doesn't work, we can kill ourselves. Happy now? And no, we are not going to do homicide." 

We trudged on, Marco mumbling all the way. 

"Quit it, Marco!" 

"WHAT?! It's not like I'm yelling in your ear or anything!" 

"Marco! Rachel!" said Jake. 

Rachel sighed. 

Marco rubbed his eyes. "Sorry guys," he said, "It's just that I'm not myself lately." 

"Uh-huh," said Tobias, skeptical. "We all haven't, so could you at least keep your insanities to yourself?" 

"Whatever," Marco mumbled. "Anyway, YOU'RE one to talk anyway, bird-boy." 

"Why?" I inquired. 

"Never mind," Marco said again. 

Chapter Two 

Marco 

This wasn't me. Was NOT me. I never acted like this. And, for once, I didn't make a snappy comeback 

"Look!" said Ax. 

The dagger ship was in front of us. 

But, unfortunately, a bunch of scrabbling men in blue uniforms were inspecting it in amazement. 

"Uh-oh," said Cassie. 

"Um, Ax?" I asked, "Wouldn't that be giving us HUMANS technology? And in that case, breaking Seerow's law?" 

"Yes," Ax said. 

"Guys?" I said, "No offense, but I think this is the TIME to stop the sario rip? Right? And I mean, um, note to Rachel: DO NOT GET EXCITED. But, um, isn't this where we commit, um, commit-" 

"Suicide or homicide?" asked Rachel. 

"Yes. But maybe, we, um, could die a different way other than killing our-" 

Ax was growing pale. "NO!" he interrupted. 

"What is it Ax?" asked Jake anxiously. 

"The-the-the-th-the humans. They-they-they-they have, they are, it-it-it will, the-the-the ship, will-" 

"What is it Ax?!" said Rachel impatiently. 

"The ship! The humans! They-they have upset the retailea-" 

"Just what will happen?" asked Tobias. 

"The ship! It will blow up in five seconds!" 

"Genocide," I said. 

"YOU MEAN WE STAY?" asked Cassie incredulously. "No way!" 

"Better than killing ourselves," said Jake. "Besides, they already probably messed up the dagger ship." 

"Yeah, um, yo-" 

BOOM!!!! 

"AHHH!" I cried. I almost fainted from the pain. 

FLASH!!! 

A flash of blinding white light blinded me. 

And we were back at Cassie's barn. 

Chapter Three 

Tobias 

I looked around. We were all still here. I thought so, anyway. 

"Well anyway," said Jake, "Ax? What time is it again?" 

"Hey, Ax, what's with it with the "PM" thing. Next thing you know, YOU are going to be walking into an AM/PM. Get what I mean?" 

We all stared at him. 

"What? You guys never laugh at my jokes. That stinks. I mean, where's your sense of humor?" 

We stared at him again. 

He threw up his hands and muttered, "I give up. You guys are hopeless." 

"No, Tobias! Don't say it! NONONONO!" cried Marco. 

Ax asked. 

"Oh, man," moaned Marco. 

"Can we PLEASE get back to the subject?" demanded Jake. He was rubbing the bridge of his nose again. 

"Oh PUH-leese," said Marco, "And if I remember correctly, we didn't even HAVE a subject." 

"The subject was, 'the sario rip,' Marco, if you were paying any attention," said Rachel. 

"ANYWAY," said Jake, "we're only lucky that we made it in time." 

"You mean not having the stains of our friends' blood on our claws or paws or jaws or 'aws' or whatever?" asked Marco. 

<"Aws?" > wondered Ax. 

"Never mind," Marco said. 

"Well, sort of," said Jake. 

"Uh-huh," Marco said. We all just at there for a while, thinking. 

"Well," said Jake, "I-" 

"Lemme guess," said Marco, "we get to kill ourselves TOMORROW." 

Jake sighed tiredly. "I guess," he answered. 

"Whoopee!" said Marco, " then again, maybe not 'whoopee.' " 

"Whatever," said Cassie. 

Chapter Four 

Rachel 

The next day was especially dreary. It was even raining! 

[**Author's Note** Do you notice that it's always sunny or clear in the Animorph books and fanfics?] 

After school I stared out the window, listening to the drops go 'pit pat' and slide down my windowsill. 

I knew Tobias wouldn't come today. It was raining and he couldn't possibly fly. 

The phone rang. "I'll get it!" I shouted and picked it up, hoping that somehow, miraculously, it would be Tobias. 

"Hello?" 

"Oh, hi Jake." 

"I don't think we can talk today. Because of water, you know?" 

"Yeah," I responded. So we couldn't meet today. 

"Boy, this is just getting funner and funner," I muttered. 

"What?" 

"Nothing," I said. 

"Well, uh, enjoy your, um, uh, afternoon, I guess." 

"If that's even possible," I muttered again. Then I said, "Well, um, bye Jake." 

"Bye," he said. 

I clunked down the phone. I had to get out of here. 

Downstairs, I pulled on my raincoat, boots and grabbed an umbrella. Hoods, to me, were very uncomfortable. 

I decided to see Cassie first. 

She was sitting inside the barn on a stool. 

"Hi Cassie!" I said. I was feeling better already when I saw her. 

"Oh, hi Rachel! I didn't think you would come today. I mean, well, you know . . ." she pointed outside. 

"Yeah . . . everyone's gloomy today. I mean, for once, Sarah actually didn't bother me!" We both laughed. 

"You wanna have a get together anyway? No meeting, just in the mall, you know." I said. 

"Sure! But what should we do?" 

"Well . . . watch Marco um, well, try to make us laugh with his pathetic jokes?" 

"Well . . . let's just wait until they get here." 

After we finished calling them, we left for the mall. 

In about two seconds, the rest of the group came. They were dragging Ax away. He was struggling to get back to the See's Candies store. 

"Ax! Ax! Calm down! You're overreacting!" cried Marco. Over his shoulder he said, "Cassie, help! We can't control him!" 

I laughed. "Ax," I said, after regaining my composure, "calm down. This is the mall with controllers for miles around. And Visser Three is scanning the place you are eating." 

Slowly, slowly, Ax calmed down. 

"That, that chocolate! It was extremely rich and tasty! It tastes quite wonderful! Ful. Wonder. Ful." 

"It's called dark chocolate, Ax-man," said Tobias. 

"Ah. Yes. Dark chocolate. That is a very tasty substance. It could almost top cinnamon buns. B-" 

"Don't say it Ax! Make the record of no stutters in one sentence! Come on! You can do it! We're all rooting for you!" 

"-uns. Uns. Sss." 

"Aw, you ALMOST did it," Marco complained. 

"Did what? What? At?" 

"Oh, Ax, you're impossible." 

We went and bought some hotdogs. Ax dug into them as soon they were on the counter. 

Marco was staring into space. 

"Marco! Hello? You still in there?" 

He snapped back. "Oh, sorry, I met this really pretty girl, wh-" 

We all started laughing. 

"Well, guys!" said Marco, indignant, "It isn't funny!" 

After we calmed down, Marco started to describe her. 

"Well," he began, "I first began to watch her because I thought she might be a controller." "Since when do you do that?" asked Rachel. "I mean, there are controllers everywhere. Why single out this girl?" she leered. 

Marco ignored her. 

"Well, first of all," Marco said, "she's REALLY pretty. She has this hair that seems to float, and she looks like a supermodel. Exceeding you, Rachel." 

"Oh, I don't know about that," she said, flipping her hair. "You see, once I give her a black eye, you can never guarantee someone's looks will stay the same." 

Marco continued. "There's just this one thing. She's hooked on crack. Well, not hooked, but I saw her take some yesterday from this gang after school." 

Everyone stared. 

"WHOA," I said, "Crack? Are you SERIOUS?" 

Marco nodded. "I saw her and told her she could be suspended for that, or go to jail or whatever, but she just laughed this melancholy laugh and said she didn't care whether she lived or died." 

"Whoa," said Tobias, "that is SERIOUS." 

"Uh-huh," agreed Jake. 

"What is 'crack'?" asked Ax. 

"Its real name is cocaine. It's also a drug," I said, "not the medicine kind. It could make you die or really sick or whatever." 

"Ah," said Ax, nodding, "we have something like that on the home world. It is called zyrrinixshal. Of course, no Andalites ever use it." 

Marco rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, sure, whatever. But answer me one thing, Ax; do Andalites EVER do bad things?" 

"Not that I know of. Of." 

We all sighed and stared at Ax, who was finishing the last hot dog. 

"Well, I gotta go catch some more babes," said Marco. 

"You wish," said Rachel. 

"Bye guys!" said Jake and Marco. 

"Bye Jake!" I called. Marco hooted as they left. 

"Oh my god!" cried Marco. "It stopped raining! In fact, It's snowing!" 

We all moaned at that. Then Jake laughed. "It's not true, guys! Look!" 

"Marco, I'm gonna kill you for that," said Rachel. 

"As if," he replied. Ax and Tobias demorphed and left. 

"Bye guys!" cried Tobias. 

I turned to Rachel. "Isn't he just SO polite?" she asked dreamily. 

"Oh, Rachel." 

Chapter Six 

Marco 

The next day I saw her again. Tsae-Lin. That was it. How the hell did I remember her name? I thought. 

I caught up to her. We had periods 1-4 and 8 together. Science, Social Studies, English, French, and Gym. 

"Hi Tsae-Lin," I said. "Funny how I remember your name. I mean, I barely remember anyone's, you know?" 

She smiled half-heartedly. "Just call me Lin," she said. "Or T.L. Or Tsae-Lin. Not that it matters anymore." 

"Okay, Lin." 

"Where do you live?" I asked. 

"Why do you want to know?" she inquired. 

"I . . . um, I, uh, just want to know." 

"I live near you." 

I was startled. "How do you know where I live?" 

She looked even more depressed. "I know things that you would never expect me to know." 

Okay. She was cute. And weird, not to mention the fact she was also depressed. 

"Why do you use crack?" I asked. 

She sighed. "I have no desire to live. No one cares, anyway. I have nothing to do anyway." 

She sighed again. "But why would you care?" 

I said nothing. 

I was debating with Jake whether or not to tell her about the Yeerks. 

"Marco, why would you do that?" 

"Well, because, um, she might be taken by the Sharing?" 

"And why is that?" 

"Well, um, uh . . . because she's so vulnerable right now?" 

Jake sighed. "Let's wait for the others . . ." 

"You wanna do WHAT?" said Rachel later. 

"Tell her about the Yeerks." 

"Marco, she could be a Controller. You ever consider that?" 

"Well, um, would a Yeerk use crack?" 

"Well . . ." 

"Ask her," snapped Jake, "ask her if she wants to join the Sharing. If she does, then we'll consider it." 

I sighed. But that was the best I could do. 

Why do you even wanna go to such trouble? I thought. Why? This was insane. But then again, I was actually TRYING to do it. 

"Lin?" 

"Hmm?" 

"You ever consider joining the Sharing?" 

"I don't care. I know it's a front for the Yeerks, but I won't join unless they ask me too." 

I was shocked. "How do you know about the Yeerks?!" 

She laughed. "Like I said, I know lots of things." 

I stared at her. What is wrong with her? I thought. 

Chapter Seven 

Jake 

"WHAT?!" I asked in sheer astonishment. "How does SHE know about the Yeerks? Our cover is gonna be blown!" 

Marco shrugged. "Who knows? She doesn't seem normal, at least not to me." 

I sighed. "If she knows about the Yeerks, then maybe . . ." 

"She could become one of us?" 

"To be honest with you Marco, I guess so." 

Marco eyed me critically. "Jake, your dad DEFININTLEY has way too much influence over you." 

Later, we all decided to let Tobias spy on her. If she seemed all right, we could give it a try. 

It was up to Marco to get her address. 

Chapter Eight 

Tobias 

I had to spy on a person. Again. Last time it was Marian. This time? Someone named Tsae-something. 

I sighed. 

"Yup," confirmed Marco. 

"To see if she's, um, eligible." 

I flew to her house. I knew just where Old Rose was, because my uncle lived there. Of course, my uncle's house was basically a shack, so I couldn't say that we really LIVED there. 

Old Rose was sort of crappy. No offense, but it was. It stank a little from being so close to the dump, and the houses were ancient. And I mean ancient. Really. 

<675, 675. > I muttered to myself. I spilled air and landed on a windowsill. 

Nope. Not her window. At least, I don't think. 

Next one. No. 

Last one. A girl was sitting there. Was that Tsae-something? She was sitting at some desk, pencil in hand, but not really doing anything. There was a mat with holes and basically, that was it. She wasn't much better off than me. When I was human, of course. 

The door opened. A man came on, threw some bread to her, and left. I could smell the beer from here. 

Tsae-something took the bread and slowly began to chew it. Her eyes were misty. 

It was right then I knew she was not a controller. 

Why? I have no clue. 

I watched her. She finished her homework, or whatever it was, ate a little more bread and left the rest on her desk. She came towards me. I quickly flew out of sight. 

Tsae-something opened the window and whistled. A bird flew towards her. She gave it the rest of her bread. It chirped and left. 

I had seen enough. I flew towards Rachel's house. 

The window was opened. 

Rachel was sitting inside. "Hi Tobias," she said cheerfully. "Done spying?" 

"So, is she a controller?" 

"How do you know?" 

She looked at me as if to ask why, but then said, "So what's Old Rose like?" 

"Really?" 

"Meaning it's pretty crappy?" 

"What did you see?" 

I told her. 

She cocked an eyebrow. "Okay. But I still don't see why she isn't a controller." 

" 'Kay. But wait one sec'. Let me put a 'do not disturb' sign on the door. Or maybe I'll just say I'm going to Cassie's." 

After a while, an eagle flew towards me.  I said. 

I flew towards her windowsill. We perched there. 

Tsae-something was sleeping on the mat, covered by a raggedy blanket. She looked out of place there. Another thing. Bruises on her cheek. 

said Rachel. 

Rachel asked. 

We flew back to her house. 

"Bye," said Rachel. 

I caught dinner and perched on my tree to sleep. 

Chapter Nine 

Rachel 

"So we go ahead and do it?" I asked. 

"Well, if Tobias is sure . . ." said Jake. 

"He's sure," I said. 

"Okay Marco," said Jake. 

Marco was out already. In a moment he was back with her. 

She looked at all of us. "Animorphs," she said. 

We all glanced at her in shock. 

"How did you know that?" said Cassie slowly. 

Ax galloped in. Then he saw Tsae-Lin.  he said uncertainly. 

"Andalite," she said smoothly. 

He glanced at Jake, raising his tail. 

"It's okay, Ax." He lowered his tail about 1/10 of a millimeter. 

"I repeat, 'it is OKAY.' Calm down, Ax." 

He finally lowered his tail completely. 

asked Ax, in something less than awe. 

She shrugged. "Who knows?" 

"What do you mean?" I asked. 

"It just pops into my head. Why? I have no clue." 

Ax was staring at her. Then he backed away. 

asked Tobias. 

Tsae-Lin looked at us. "Well?" 

"Well what?" 

"Why am I here?" 

"We . . . uh, we were wondering if . . ." 

"If what?" 

"Would you join the Animorphs?" Marco finally blurted out. 

"Um . . . okay . . . not that I have anything else to do . . ." 

Ax held out the blue box. She touched it. 

She looked at us uncertainly. "So," she said. "What do we do now?" 

"We having nothing planned today. You can go now," Jake said coldly. 

I knew she was not welcome. 

Chapter Ten 

Tsae-Lin 

I turned and left. I didn't care if Jake liked me or not. Why would I? 

I walked home again. I had grown use to the stench. And my house was the worst on the block. 

"Wo hui jia le!" I said in Chinese, which meant, "I'm home!" 

My dad, sitting in front of the TV watching Friends, simply grunted and belched. 

I headed to my room. Sitting down in front of my old Salvation Army dresser, I pulled out my diary as always. 

I flipped back an entry to 3 years ago. 

Dear Diary, 

Today Mom went insane. Dad took her to the psychiatrist, but nothing changed. She went around the house raving that she was the Empress of China and picking up furniture, declaring it inferior and throwing it away. Dad said he wouldn't take her to the insane asylum. He actually vowed it. And it wasn't because of me, either. I was scared and didn't want Mom to stay. But, here- 

I flipped to another entry of last year. 

Dear Diary, 

I wish Mom would just leave. Dad locked her up in a room in our new house. Dad quit his job to watch over Mom, but he hasn't done anything except for drink, slap me, belch, and fart. 

I REALLY wish Mom would just leave. 

Our new house, on Old Rose Street, stinks. Literally and unliterally. It's old, run-down, and it's next to a dump. Nothing close to our old house. Dad said he couldn't get a fine house because Mom would just ruin it, but I think it's because he isn't working and living off on his inheritance . . . lucky Grandfather was so rich and he really liked Dad or else we would be on the streets now. 

Dad forgot my birthday again. I made up for it by playing hooky. I wish he would at least do SOMETHING, even to just say Happy Birthday, but no can do. Oh well, there's al- 

I gazed in awe at what I had written. I was actually optimistic about something! I sighed. I was so naïve back then. 

I slammed it shut and waited for my dad to give me dinner, because he declared downstairs his personal territory and I could not go there except to leave and come in. I pretended to do my homework, which was already done, so he wouldn't slap me and accuse me of lying like yesterday. 

The next morning I used crack again at school. Except Marco stopped me. 

"Lin, don't poison yourself. Don't you know that crack is the #1 killing drug in the world?" 

I laughed mirthlessly. "Do you really think I care? Do you? You're a fool, Marco. An utter fool." 

Marco stepped back as if I had slapped him. For one moment I actually felt pity for him, but then quickly pushed it away. 

"Just don't use it, okay?" 

I glared at him. "You're not the boss of me. I can use crack when and wherever I want." 

"We'll see about that," was his reply. 

After I had finished my lunch I went into the schoolyard and took out the remaining crack I had. 

Four kids came towards me. The Animorphs. 

"So," I sneered, "you want to try some yourself?" I wasn't normally like this . . . actually only starting this year I had become guarded and cold. I used to be nice, I think. Not that I'll ever be nice again. 

"Don't use that," snapped Rachel. 

"Oh yeah? Make me." 

Jake sighed. "Look," he said, "we aren't exactly all friendly about this either. Marco persuaded us. Since we rarely actually do a good deed, we listened." 

"Oh, and saving the world from those awful Yeerks aren't good deeds?" 

Cassie said almost gently, "We worry about you, Lin. Please don't make us worried." 

"Really," I said, "you sound just like my mom before-" I stopped. I'd already said too much. 

"Before what?" Her look was gentle, probing. My eyes darted around to see if I could escape, but I was cornered. 

"Before she became insane," I blurted and ran away. They didn't come after me. 

After school Marco caught up with me again. "Just what do you want exactly?" I said, exasperated. 

"For you not to use crack." 

I was silent. Then he spoke again. "Your mom's insane?" 

"I don't want to talk about it." I walked faster. 

"No, I just-" 

"What about YOUR mom, Marco? What about her? Former Visser One? Huh? Huh?" I exploded. 

Marco stopped following me. But I had a sense I was being watched. 

Chapter Eleven 

Jake 

Our task has been unsuccessful. 

"Why do you suppose she uses crack?" asked Cassie. 

"I don't know . . . didn't she say her mother was insane?" 

"Plus she lives on Old Rose Street . . ." said Rachel. 

"What's wrong with Old Rose Street?" I asked. 

"Tobias showed me once . . . it's where he used to live. You know, next to the dump?" 

"Oh . . ." 

"I feel sorry for her," said Cassie. 

"Yeah," I agreed, "no wonder she's so cold." 

"Let's spy on her," said Marco, who came out of nowhere. We were all startled. 

"Jesuit Marco, could you give us a warning next time?" said Rachel. 

"Hey, for once, you were all surprised. Major improvement, don't ya' think?" 

"MARCO!" 

"So. What's up with Lin?" 

"Well, she basically insulted me, but then again, YOU always do that, Rachel." 

"Marco. Shut up." 

"Whatever, Xena." 

Cassie looked at us. "I think we should really try to get her to stop using cocaine." 

"Why?" 

She sighed. "Let's just try." 

Chapter Twelve 

Tsae-Lin 

Dad was going into one of his rages again. I crept outside with the diary. Huddled next to the trashcans in the alley, I began to silently pray. 

_Dear God, please make Mom sane again. I know she's a crazy Controller who's eaten oatmeal, but I hope she will be sane someday. We had such great times together! Ever since she went crazy our family has been ruined! _

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I recalled some of our memories together. 

_Oh please God, please! I'm begging you! I would do anything, anything! Whatever the price there is to pay for it! _

Suddenly I was floating in air. 

HELLO. 

"Ellimist!" I hissed. His guise was an old man. 

YES. I HAVE HEARD YOUR PRAYER. I CAN MAKE YOUR MOTHER SANE AGAIN, TSAE-LIN. BUT WILL YOU EXCEPT? 

"Yes! Anything! ANYTHING!" 

ANYTHING? The Ellimist said to me, doubtful. 

"Then what is it?!" 

A BIG PRICE, TSAE-LIN. A BIG PRICE. 

"What is it?!" I cried in sheer exasperation. 

YOUR LIFE, TSAE-LIN. WILL YOU BE WILLING, FOR YOUR MOTHER TO BE SANE, TO PAY THE PRICE OF YOUR LIFE? 

I was shocked. Sure, a big price, but never this. 

"Give me time, Ellimist. Give me time." I said steely. 

VERY WELL. YOU HAVE THREE DAYS' TIME. AND THEN, MAKE YOUR CHOICE. 

And there I was again, huddled against the trashcans. I considered the choices I had. But I knew what I had to do. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I got up and went home. 

TO BE CONTINUED . . . 

Look for the next one, Unexpected Suprises-The Death #7 

Liked it? Loved it? Hate it? Detest it? E-mail me at Anigirl106@aol.com 


	7. The Death #7

_

Unexpected Suprises 

_

The Death #7 

[A/N: Well, here's the traditional annoying author's note. I never expected this series to go THIS far. Oh, and I consider this to be REALLY slow, but Flo says it's perfect. Well, anyway, this is melodramatic (like my vignette, "One Step Forward. NEVER, Look Back," but not AS much). So, if you hate soap operas (as a matter of fact, I hate em' too, no offense.), please go back to the home page or whatever. Thanx.] 

**Chapter One **

Tsae-Lin 

I sighed as I went home, kicking cans at my feet. I thought about what the Ellimist had told me. Nothing seemed a likely prospect. I felt something wet slide down the bridge of my nose and realized I was crying. 

But what should I do? I felt so entirely helpless. I could die, and save my mom, but did I want to? She seemed perfectly fine the way she was. Oh, give it up, Lin. You KNOW she's not perfectly fine the way she is, I thought. I had SAID I would give up anything, pay any price, no matter what it was. But I had never been expecting ANYTHING like this. 

At least I had time. Time to think about the options, which I knew the Ellimist rarely gave. He's giving you some time, I thought, so be HAPPY. I knew the "right" and "heroic" thing was to die, but then again, I was definitely NOT all heroic and righteous. Not at all. 

I reached the front door and suddenly remembered Dad was in his rages again. My hand rested on the knob as I used my other knob to brush away my tears. 

I went in. Unfortunately, Dad saw me, but after only a few slaps I could leave. This is not the life I wanted to have, I thought. My "old," of "past" life, you could call it, in the sense that I was "reborn," [A/N: I do NOT believe in that crap.] was what I had always imagined what a perfect life was. 

I went upstairs and fell into a troubled sleep . . . 

** Chapter Two **

Jake 

I didn't like that Chinese girl. Not at all. I guess you could say, as a leader, that's unfair, but then again, they say that first impressions are the most important. She definitely did NOT have a good first imprint on me. 

First of all, was she psychic or something? How could she know all about us and the Yeerks and Andalites? That was confidential. Or had that somehow slipped out and the Yeerks now knew it? 

The more I thought about it, the more worried I became. Just HOW did she know all that stuff? WHERE did she hear it? The only good thing was the fact that she was not a Controller. Or maybe . . . 

A thought raced through my head. Was she simply a Controller who had gone crazy through oatmeal? But then again, how did she have perfect control? Then again, she had admitted her mom was insane, so maybe . . . 

Maybe her mom was an insane Controller! 

THAT was the most sensible conclusion I had come up with so far. So I stuck to it. 

The next day at school, I told Marco what I'd discovered. He looked skeptical, then shrugged. "Whatever you say, O Fearless Leader. Your saga lives on." 

I nudged him and went to tell Cassie who told Rachel. At lunchtime, although we weren't supposed to, for fear that the Yeerks might be suspicious of us being a group, we sat together. But then again, this was SERIOUS. 

"Oookay," said Cassie, "what do we do about her?" 

"Well," said Marco, "we already made her an Ani- uh, member." 

"Yeah. Besides that." 

"Take her on a minor mission. See how loyal she is." 

"On slip-up could mean the end for us," I warned. 

"Her mom is an insane Con- um, host . . . she must then hate the Yeerks, right?" 

"That's only an assumption," I told him, "we don't know the truth yet." 

"Reasoned judgment is good enough for me." 

"The fact that she's sinister doesn't mean anything. We should at least give her a chance." 

Marco glanced down at his lunch and spat it out. "Ugh! I was so preoccupied with arguing that I didn't know I was eating my dad's beet sandwich!" 

"Beet sandwich?" asked Rachel skeptically. 

Marco winced. "It's my dad's lunch. He probably took MY lunch to work. Hostess Twinkies, Ho Hos, oh man, he must be in paradise!" 

"I hate to say this, Marco," said Rachel, "but I actually feel sorry for you." 

"ANYWAY," I said, rubbing the bridge of my nose, "could we please go back to the subject?" 

"Whatever," said Rachel. 

"I thought we already decided," said Marco innocently. 

"Half-decided. Whatever. So are we REALLY going to let her on one of our missions?" 

"Tobias told me we get to go to the Ye- uh, the pool again," said Rachel. 

"Oh? And when was this? Yesterday when you were watching Runaway Bride starring Julia Roberts from the Super Saver Cinema? Aw, come on, I thought you had enough allowance to watch one of the hotter more recent movies," said Marco. 

"Shut up Marco," said Rachel. 

"But you ruined your perfectly romantic moment by talking about the pool," Marco complained. 

"GUYS, can we please get back-" 

"To the subject?" suggested Marco. I glowered at him. 

"Let's just let her come," said Cassie, who was laughing. "We're never going to get anywhere." 

Marco crumpled his milk carton and threw it into the garbage can. "Yes! Score three thousand for Marco the Great and Extremely Handsome Not to Mention a Few and nada for Rachel!" 

Rachel slapped him as we left the cafeteria. 

"Owww," complained Marco. 

"Serves you right," I said. "Did you do the assignments?" 

"What assignments?" 

"You know, p. 245 -250?" 

Marco slapped his forehead. "Damn, I forgot. Jake, could you forge a signature for me?" 

"I have NO clue what your dad's signature looks like and I have no wish to get into detention, Marco." 

"Some friend you are. But anyway, could you help me come up with a good excuse?" 

"Um, your dad carried it to work also?" 

"Great! Thanks ol' buddy, IOU." 

"Whatever." 

** Chapter Three **

Marco 

After detention, I noticed Lin was waiting for me. 

"Hey!" I said. 

She only smiled. 

"What's up?" 

"I have to-" and all of sudden she was swirled away in green mist. I looked around. Only I had seen her. 

I had to tell Jake. He may not have liked her, but she was part of the group. 

"Jake!" 

"Hmm?" 

"It's Lin!" 

His eyes narrowed. "What about her?" 

"She just disappeared in this cloud of green mist!" 

"Huh?" 

"I repeat: she just disappeared in a cloud of mist!" 

"Okay. Why?" 

"Whaddya mean, 'why.' Don't ask me. But I just have a feeling that this involves the Ellimist," I said, "maybe he wants himself a babe." 

"Marco," said Jake, rolling his eyes, "Let's just meet at the barn. I'll go tell Cassie." 

"What, and I'm stuck with Xena again? You KNOW she hates it when I interrupt her on the balance beam!" I pinched my nose. "Hello, hello, this is the operator. We must inform you of the fact that Rachel has just succeeded on the balance beam, and she will now kill you for interrupting you." 

Jake smiled. "Go get her," he ordered again. 

I sighed. 

Rachel was not only mad to see me, she was furious, outraged, upset, whatever. When I told her about Lin, for some miraculous reason her face softened slightly. 

"What about her?" 

"Confidential. Tell ya' at the BAAAARN," I said. 

"Whatever," she sighed. 

At the barn, I explained exactly what had happened, including the fact I thought it was the Ellimist. They all listened, despite an occasional sigh. 

"So," I concluded, "what do you think? I think it's insane, but then again, I'm the one who's telling it." 

{Interesting,} said Ax, {it is possible that it is the Ellimist.} 

"Is that all? I need group participation." 

Rachel smirked. "You're pathetic, Marco." 

"Why thank you. I believe telepathy is one of my greatest talents, too." 

Finally, they came alive. We went into a heated discussion except for Ax and Tobias. Even Jake showed some interest. 

** Chapter Four **

Tsae-Lin 

"Hey!" I cried as the Ellimist whisked me away. "I was just about to tell Marco." 

HAVE YOU DECIDED? 

"Um, I guess." 

WHAT IS YOUR CHOICE? 

"To do it." 

He, or his guise, nodded. THERE IS ONE THING I STILL HAVE NOT TOLD YOU. 

"What is it?" 

YOU MUST KILL YOURSELF. 

"WHAT?!" I shrieked. "You must be kidding!" 

THAT IS THE PRICE. 

"Give me MORE time," I said. 

YOU HAVE UNTIL TOMORROW. 

"What? I can't decide like that! It's impossible!" 

And then I was in my room. 

"Damn you, Ellimist!" 

The phone rang. I dashed to pick it up. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi, Lin, this is Marco." 

"Oh, hi, Marco." 

"Listen, we have a meeting at the barn. Actually, we're all at the barn waiting for you." 

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." 

"Bye." 

"Bye." 

I lived pretty close to Cassie. She lived in the center of the city, a little off to the right. The south part of the city was the "awful" part, and the north was the "good" part. 

I lived in the South. 

I walked to her house, since I didn't have a bike. Not that my dad would ever bother to get me one. 

"Hi," I said. 

"Hi." 

"Hi." 

"Hi Lin." 

"Hi." 

Let me summarize this. They weren't exactly jumping up and down with joy at the sight of me. 

I sat on the floor. "So what's up?" 

"We're going to the Yeerk pool." 

"Okay. What do I morph?" 

Cassie led me to a fox. "Her tail was caught in a trap," she said. "Acquire her." 

I shrugged and reached out. 

Marco showed me a cockroach. To everybody's amazement, I didn't shudder. Well, I had no clue what Tobias and Ax might be thinking. 

I reached out and touched it. Its attenae felt my finger. 

They stared at me in amazement. I ignored them. What was their problem anyway? 

_ They were idiots, _ I thought. _ Okay, maybe not ** idiots ** but they definitely had a problem. _

"Let's do it!" 

"Oh, no," groaned Marco. 

** Chapter Five **

Rachel 

We were off to the Yeerk pool. Getting in was a cinch, since their Gleet Biofilter was in repairs and they had two Hork-Bajir on guard. 

Once inside, we found a moist dark place to demorph. It was a cellar. Then I morphed grizzly. 

A Hork-Bajir came. This one was tougher and stronger than any Hork-Bajir I have ever fought. 

{They've altered the DNA!} cried Cassie. {They've mixed in something else!} 

While I was fighting, the Hork-Bajir was slowly driving me back. Soon I found myself cornered. 

{Guys, help!} I exclaimed. Another one joined against me. But I knew none of the others could help me. They were too busy fighting these new Hork-Bajir to help me. 

Then I saw the blade, aimed towards my jugular. {AHHHHH!} I cried. 

And then Lin jumped in front of me. 

In doing so, the blade cut _ her _ throat, not mine. 

She died. She _ died. ** DIED. ** _ My mind was reeling, thinking of that word. She had taken the blow that had been meant for me. ME. I stumbled back. The Hork-Bajir were cheering. They had killed an "Andalite Bandit." 

I wanted to rip their throats out. 

And so I did. 

I dove toward him. He had been talking to a fellow warrior, not noticing. "Get back you _ grryith fala!" _ he cried. 

A few seconds later, his carcass was lying on the floor. 

I fought with more strength and fierceness that I had ever had before. Perhaps it was because of Lin. I didn't know. All I wanted to do was kill all the Yeerks, who had killed one of us. Okay, she wasn't exactly one of "us," but she was close enough. She had seemed nice. Down there, underneath her stone mask, she probably had been fun and cheerful. But her life had changed that. 

I guess what they say is true. If people had grown up in different surroundings, they would act differently then they would have if they had grown up in a different surrounding. Some people are lucky; they would get a good surrounding. But other people might not. 

Lin was one of those people. 

Not that she was bad, I don't mean that. I had never really known her, but still, I had that feeling. It's just her life; it was laid out in front of her already. She didn't want to face it, so I guess that was why she used crack. But her life was . . . so bedraggled, so worn, that I guess she didn't want it anymore. 

She hadn't needed to kill herself this way, for me. She could use a razor, and that crack. She probably had planned to kill herself already with it. It didn't hurt, at least, as much as having your throat slit. 

But when she had saved me, that was just a last glimpse of the _ real _ her, the one that was a person everyone liked, who was loyal and a good friend, that was about to be buried under all that grief and sadness. 

_ Some people change. Some never do . . . _

She had acted tough. But sometimes they say your eyes are a window to your heart. You know, sometimes, where you see it in books, "but she/he could tell he/she was lying; you could see it in her/his eyes." And so it was true in her case. You could tell she really cared what people thought of her; everyone does. She didn't want to be so cruel and hostile, but she had to be, to keep on going. Keep on going. 

_ What goes on in ** your ** head? _

I fought with a brutalness I had never fought with before. But there were still more, more; they kept on coming. 

{How many of these did they mutate, anyway?} I yelled to Cassie. 

{I don't know . . . they probably planned to defeat us. In that case, I would guess about a thousand or so.} 

{A thousand? How are we supposed to fight off that many?} I said, half-expecting Marco to make a corny joke. 

He didn't say anything. 

{All right, people, let's move it! We really need to escape with our lives now. We have to retreat!} yelled Jake. I winced when I saw him. He was covered with cuts and missing a hind leg. 

We retreated, slowly, barely making it. We demorphed right in the little section before the entrance and the door to the outside world. We were too tired to morph cockroaches, so we just walked out. 

** Chapter Six **

Marco 

I couldn't believe it. Lin was dead. _ DEAD. _ I kept on fighting numbly, and barely heard Jake telling us to retreat. 

And so I did. And almost gladly. I wanted to get away from there. 

From where Lin had died. 

You know, there's this song called _ Death. _ My mother used to sing it all the time. It went like this: 

_ Death/ It takes up all no folly/ _

Thee has strucke fool's gold/ 

Death/ 

Thou shall meet it sooner or later/ 

Thee can noit stope it/ 

Fighte it/ 

Only give thy self in./ 

A fool will fighte it/ 

Or invite it/ 

Death/ 

The most mortale punishment of all/ 

Blessede thou who passe/ 

The strike of the evil/ 

Or something like that. But I could still remember her voice singing perfectly, melody in tune with harmony. I was still small then. But the song was still wrong; Lin wasn't a fool, yet she had "invited" death. 

I didn't get it. But then again, I was no philosopher. Then all of a sudden, I came up with a new thought: _ Lin had died for ** Rachel! ** _ And for some reason, now I was mad at _ Rachel. _ I stared at her. 

"What?!" She said, glaring at me. 

"It's your fault Lin died! If it hadn't been for you, she still would've been here!" 

"That's not true! Lin died because she wanted to! And you _ know _ that she would've died anyway because of crack!" 

Cassie stepped in. "Come on, guys, you're just tired. We all are. Those Hork-Bajir weren't just any Hork-Bajir, you know," she said as if she had been talking to some mad, rabid animal. 

Yes. Tired. So tired. Enough to- 

HELLO. 

"Hello Ellimist," I said, amazingly calm. 

I HAVE COME TO EXPLAIN WHY TSAE-LIN HAS DIED. 

"Oh, goody." 

"Shut up, Marco." 

SHE HAS DIED OF HER OWN WILL. YOU SEE, SHE AND I HAD A DEAL. SHE WOULD DIE, AND HER MOTHER WOULD BECOME SANE. BUT THERE WAS SOMETHING ELSE: SHE HAD TO KILL HERSELF. 

"So that's why-" started Jake. 

YES. 

"So it wasn't a good deed then?" 

WELL, SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL HERSELF BY PROTECTING RACHEL; SHE WAS GOING TO DIE ANYWAY AND SHE KNEW IT. BUT WHAT SHE DID WAS AN INSTINCT. THE SPECIAL THING ABOUT LIN IS SHE HAS A SENSE OF WHERE TROUBLE IS. PERHAPS IT WAS NOT A _ GOOD _ DEED, HOWEVER, BUT IT WAS NOT CALCULATED. 

{Okay. Thanks, Ellimist. We appreciate it.} said Tobias, when everyone else was struck dumb. 

I didn't know what to think. An instinct. An instinct. Who could possibly have an instinct of where you needed to kill yourself? So maybe it wasn't Rachel's fault. But there was something wrong . . . 

** Chapter Seven **

Tsae-Lin 

I didn't think about anything . . . just dove and blocked Rachel. I didn't know why . . . I never even knew her that well. As the blade cut into my throat, I could only think about what would happen after this. I visualized Rachel and Marco fighting, Jake resuming his leader position, and Cassie, as always, the peacemaker. I knew that their lives were more important then mine. I smiled. For some reason, the old me was resurfacing again. _ Good bye, _ I thought in my head, _ goodbye everyone. I'll miss you even though I only knew you for such a brief time . . . _

I woke up, transparent and suspended in some black, starry place. 

"Where the freakin' hell am I?" 

YOU ARE IN MY REALM. 

"What?!" 

USUALLY THE DEAD MAY NOT RETURN TO THE WORLD. BUT I HAVE SOMETHING TO OFFER YOU. 

** "Now ** what is it?" 

YOU HAVE A CHANCE TO RETURN. I MAY RECORD YOUR PERSONA, YOUR MEMORY, EVERYTHING. WE CAN HAVE SOMEONE VOLUNTEER TO TAKE YOUR _ IXCILA _ AND USE IT. 

"You're havin' me go back as some freakin' ghost-Yeerk?" 

IN A WAY. DO YOU ACCEPT? 

This was absurd. We were fighting Yeerks and here the Ellimist was offering me a choice to be one, in a way. "I don't know . . ." I chose my words carefully. "Where exactly do the dead go? And what happens to me for the _ ixcila?" _

YOU, OR YOUR SPIRIT, WILL BE ENCASED IN THE VIAL. YOUR BODY WILL REMAIN HERE UNTIL YOU LEAVE. 

"Can I leave whenever I want?" 

YES. 

Okay. Well, it couldn't hurt to try. Back in the old days, I remembered I was always the daredevil. I smiled bitterly. But that part of me was gone now. Forever. 

"I'll do it." 

I felt pain, extreme pain. Then I lost conscious. My last memory was of being sucked into the vial. 

_ Where am I now? _

{Hi, Lin.} 

{Marco!} 

{Guessed right.} 

{Where the hell am I? No, wait, lemme guess. I'm in your head. It's the _ Ixcila _ thing, right?} 

{Yup.} 

{So what do I do? Live in your head forever?} 

{No. We're trying to resurrect you.} 

{WHAT?! Resurrect me? Uh-uh, big boy, that ain't gonna happen.} 

{Why not?} 

{Look boy, I got myself killed. Understand? And I don't want to come back anymore. Why do you think I got killed in the first place? Definitely not to be resurrected again.} _Not true,_ I thought. 

{Well then, what do you want?} 

{I want to go back to the stupid freaking Ellimist's realm or whatever it was instead of staying in your head.} 

{We're going to resurrect you.} 

I gave it up then. If he wanted to be stubborn, that was fine. But I did _not_ want to be resurrected. For one thing, it was creepy. For another, how would ** you ** like to be a zombie? I'd much rather stay alive then save my mom and _then_ be resurrected again. Seriously. 

Maybe I could ask the Ellimist if I could simply be a spirit. Much more comforting than a zombie. 

{Ellimist,} I thought, not knowing if it would work. 

YES? 

All of a sudden I wasn't in complete darkness but in that black, starry place again. 

"I don't want to do the Ixcila thing. I wanna be a spirit. That Ixcila thing is _creepy,_ man. And they want to resurrect me?! No way, it is NOT happening not in this life, man." 

AS YOU WISH. 

I was in the barn again. I wondered why the Ellimist was being so agreeable to me. I had a feeling soon that was about to change . . . 

** Chapter Eight **

Tobias 

I was there, perched on a cage, when all of a sudden Marco said in a ghastly frightening whisper, "LOOK!" 

So I did, and there was Lin standing there, and yet not there. She was transparent, yet you could still see her ivory skin, black hair, almond eyes and her cherry-red lips. She was wearing a white robe of some sort with an olive wreath around her head. She was also wearing a thin gold-silver chain around her neck. But I could see the horse behind her. 

_ Hello . . . _ Her voice was merely a soft, voiceless whisper. 

"Why are you here?" asked Jake abruptly. 

_ The Ellimist . . . _

"But why?" 

She shrugged, her bare shoulders showing. _ I'm supposed to help you . . . _

"Okay, whatever." 

For a moment she seemed to go within herself. Then Lin shook herself again and said, _ come with me . . . _

PUH-leese e-mail me at [ Anigirl106@aol.com ][1] Look! I even made it easier for you by putting the hyperlink! 

TO BE CONTINUED . . . 

Read the next one, Unexpected Suprises-The Bond #8 

   [1]: mailto:Anigirl106@aol.com



End file.
